Of questions, revenge, and short denim skirts
by BritChick101
Summary: The Doctor agrees to take Amy and Rory to get revenge on the woman who stole their baby. An old name with a different face  and a gun or six  joins the fight against the monsters- but is anything as it seems?
1. Of screams and hugs

Set directly after AGMGTW- based on a theory of my brother's that we got carried away with before the big reveal. Part 1/3.

I don't own Doctor Who- but you didn't really need me to tell you that...

* * *

><p>The idea of killing someone had never given Amy any pleasure at all, but that had been before she was a mother. Now, with her hormones all over the place and her maternal instincts kicking in in a serious way, nothing was making her happier than the thought of killing Madame Kovarian, the woman who had stolen her baby.<p>

Melody was safe, or would be soon, as the existence of River Song proved, but Amy wanted her baby back and the woman who had taken her punished. And for once Rory and the Doctor didn't argue with her. Rory agreed whole-heartedly, his Centurion alter-ego wishing nothing more than to ensure the safety of his wife and child. So the Doctor had no choice. He had returned, minutes after he had left, saying something about time locks and dead locks and TARDIS-proof seals that only River understood, all of which meant he couldn't get to Melody.

So the Ponds had told him what they wanted him to do instead, and rather than arguing he had shared a look with River before nodding his head and opening the TARDIS doors to allow them inside. Apparently he wanted revenge on the evil woman too.

So now the three of them were whooshing away to a set of co-ordinates the TARDIS scanners said Kovarian was hiding; nobody seemed to care exactly when or where, the only discussion they had was about whether Melody might be with her.

The strained whirring of the TARDIS stopped just as Amy ran down the stairs, fully dressed in an outfit she had found in the wardrobe. She took Rory's hand and together they turned to face the Doctor. His expression was unreadable and he wordlessly led the way to the TARDIS doors, flinging them open and striding into the room beyond.

The three found themselves stood in a dark corridor, in what could have been an old church or a castle. The walls were stone, and the floor was what looked like solid concrete. It didn't look or smell appealing, but it did look like somewhere you might put a hideout, and that was really all that mattered.

They were still taking in their surroundings and letting their eyes adjust to the gloom when a young woman came charging round the corner. She was about 20, and was slim and pretty. She had a torch in one hand and some sort of weapon in the other, and wore a _very_ short denim skirt and white gypsy top, and her long hair tied back in a high ponytail. When she saw them she screamed and ran. But she didn't run _away_ from them, like the Doctor had expected, but rather _towards _them, which was confusing. And it hadn't been a scream of fear or horror, but rather _excitement _or maybe even _happiness_. That was very confusing.

She didn't stop running, and practically threw herself at the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his neck in a surprising and slightly choking hug. "I can't believe you're here!" she cried, grinning from ear to ear.

Amy silently fumed. She was here looking for her daughter, her only child, her little girl, and some old floozy of the Doctor's was here, wasting time with pleasantries and hugs?

But the girl then let go of the Doctor and gave Rory the same treatment. The Doctor and Amy shared a baffled look as the centurion hesitantly returned the embrace. The girl pulled back for a few moments, and looked from one man to the other, practically beaming, before pulling both of them in for a group hug.

"Oh, Daddy, I missed you so much!" she sighed.

Amy flinched, not sure she had heard and correctly interpreted what the girl had just said.

"Melody?"

The girl let the boys go and grinned at Amy. "Of course Mama, who were you expecting?" she asked with a laugh.

Rory wanted to be shocked by this revelation, but he knew as soon as his wife said the name that it was true. The girl was the spitting image of Amy, but with mousy brown hair like his (for which he was silently thankful; he didn't think he could deal with another feisty red-head in the house) and River's eyes. He knew Time Lords could change their faces, but his daughter had the exact same eyes as her older self.

"You're just… older than last time we saw you is all" Amy told her. It wasn't really a lie. The last _Melody_ they had seen was a baby; River Song was another person entirely. For some reason Amy didn't want to reveal just how early on in the timeline she was. "Don't I get a hug?"

Melody grinned and wrapped her arms around Amy, giving her a tight squeeze. "Sorry Mama, timelines" she explained. "I saw you an hour ago; I haven't seen m'boys in weeks." She glared at the Doctor and Rory, who felt instantly repentant. "Anyway, can we leave diaries until later, if you're getting the same readings as I am then you know we do not have a lot of time."

The Doctor, who had stood in relative shock up to now, watching the response of his human friends, stood to attention, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Miss Melody Pond, did you just ask my permission for something?"

"It happens sometimes. It's your rule we'd be breaking."

"What about my other rules? Like no wandering off? And no guns?" he snatched the weapon out of her hand as he said this, but Melody barely even flinched.

"Those rules are stupid" she responded, pulling another similar looking weapon apparently from nowhere. "Dimensionally transcendental engineering." She quipped. "You'll never get them all."

The Doctor smiled to himself. He would never admit it, especially not in front of Amy and Rory, but he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy getting to know this version of their daughter. There was something about her, something that there were no words for. It wasn't the first time since meeting River that he envied his future self.

"Dungeons or tallest tower?" Melody asked, taking the Doctor's momentary trance as permission.

"What?"

"We're in an old abandoned castle. The interesting stuff is always either in the darkest mouldiest dungeon, or in the highest room of the tallest tower."

"Dungeon" Amy answered. "Highest room of the tallest tower makes her sound like a damsel in need of saving." The boys silently agreed, and Melody nodded.

"Let's go then" said Melody with a smile. The weapon vanished back into wherever she had hidden it, and she took Amy's hand, leading the way down the dark corridor. The Doctor turned around to close the TARDIS doors, but as he did Melody snapped her fingers and the doors slammed closed of their own accord. "Come on Daddy, we're in a hurry!" she called, making Amy shriek with laughter as the pair vanished around the corner.

Rory and the Doctor shared a bemused look before setting off after their girls. Whatever was going to happen here today, it was defiantly going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>I have planned the other two chapters, but I would love to read your predictions. Reviews are always appreciated =)<p> 


	2. Of fear and slugs

A/N A major thank-you to the 5 people who reviewed already and the 11 (eleven!) people who put this on story alert *squee*  
>Anyway, sorry this has taken so long, I kind of got annoyed at it, and my imagination got carried away with itself... long story short, this is now going to be 5 chapters instead of the originally planned 3.<p>

Oh, and due to the reaction of my sister when she proofread this, I have to remind you of what I said in my summary; nothing is as it seems... hehe.

I don't own the characters, but I'm a little bit possessive over my monsters...

* * *

><p>"What I don't understand is why staircases to dungeons have to be so dark!" complained the Doctor. Rory rolled his eyes for his wife's benefit, but privately he agreed. Melody and the light she had been carrying had somehow disappeared, leaving the three of them alone in the dark, with no idea where they were going or how to get back to the TARDIS.<p>

From somewhere behind of them was a screech, like nothing Rory had ever heard before. He found himself wondering what planet they were on.

"Err, Doctor, what was that?" he asked, peering through the dark towards the source of the noise, but not quite wanting to run towards it just yet. The Doctor didn't reply, probably playing with his screwdriver trying to do something that sounded impressive but just got them into more trouble.

Rory turned around to where the Doctor should be standing, to glare at him while providing him with the audience he seemed to constantly need. But the Doctor wasn't there. He grabbed Amy's hand and held it tight. "Rory" she said, fear creeping into her voice. "Where did he go?"

"I, I don't know, he was right there, and now he's not."  
>"Rory-"<br>"It's okay, he won't leave without us. He's probably gone to find Melody, they'll be heading towards the dungeon, like she said, and we can meet them there."  
>"Rory."<p>

The _thing_, whatever it was, made its noise again, and this time it sounded closer. Rory tugged on Amy's arm, trying to pull her away down the dark staircase, but she only moves a couple of steps.

"Rory I can't breathe" Amy gasped. Rory looked at her and was alarmed to see that she looked like she had just run a marathon; her face was coloured, and she was damp with sweat. He took hold of her and lowered her to the ground, sitting her on the cold stone.  
>"Amy, hold on, it'll be okay, you'll be okay, we'll get out of here." He didn't have a clue how, but he knew that it had to be true. He wanted to run and find the Doctor and demand his help, but there was no way he was leaving his wife. "Take deep breaths."<br>"I'm… trying!" she wheezed angrily, panic growing in her eyes as she grasped on to the cape of the centurion costume that he hadn't bothered to take off. He didn't deserve to wear it, he thought. It was the costume of a hero, and he was totally helpless. "I… love-"  
>"No, no, don't say that, you're not going anywhere, this isn't how it ends, Amy, you'll be okay." He tried to keep his voice calm, but he was just rambling useless words. He was a nurse; he was supposed to be able to do something! She couldn't breathe, why couldn't she breathe?<p>

She was just gasping now, no air was getting into her lungs and no oxygen to her brain; her hands were tight on his cloak, her eyes filled with terror, her lips turning faintly blue. And then it stopped. She wasn't breathing any more.

"Amy!"

Her grip on his cape slackened; he put his arms round her to stop her falling, holding her tight. Her eyes were still staring, but she couldn't see him anymore. He whispered her name over and over, hoping she could hear him somehow, hoping this wasn't real. This couldn't be happening; he just couldn't lose her again, not like this. He laid her flat and started CPR, hoping that doing chest compressions while she lay on the stairs didn't bruise her back too badly.

He carried on, the lone centurion, protecting until the end. Giving up was not an option. Giving up was _not_ an option. But eventually he had to admit it to himself. He held his wife close and let out a guttural cry, tears rolling down his cheeks and splashing onto hers.

Rory had failed. Amy was dead.

x . X . x

The Doctor was somehow alone in the spooky castle. That was fine. He liked spooky castles; he just didn't like them too much when he was alone. No. There was a reason for that though, and that reason was the he hadn't been alone when he entered the castle. There had been someone with him, hadn't there? There was always someone with him, especially in spooky castles, because the point of going to a spooky castle is to prove to other people just how spooky they are. So, who had been with him? Now that was a question. But not the question that mattered; the question that mattered was more to do with why he couldn't remember who he had come to the spooky castle with. That was fairly important; he should definitely be able to remember that.

Footsteps. There were footsteps coming from… somewhere. Lost friend or retreating enemy? Only one way to find out. He did a quick mental calculation involving the direction and volume of the sound and decided that the owner of the footsteps was on the floor directly above him. Owner of the footsteps- was that the right term? It sounded silly. Then again, a lot of human things sounded silly to the Doctor, like 'barking up the wrong tree' and 'having a screw loose'(both of which had been said about the Doctor several times in his life), so maybe it was correct.

Priorities Doctor. Footsteps. Stairs going up. Corridor, corner, archway, door. Person in the room. The owner of the footsteps? They were standing still with their back to the window, their body silhouetted against the moonlight. The shape was familiar, so somebody he had met before. Not that that really narrowed it down. The Doctor met a lot of people, and he remembered them all. No, this person was very familiar, definitely someone he knew well. The person he had come to the spooky castle with?

"Hello sweetie."

Ah, River. That's why the silhouette was so familiar. Had he come to the spooky castle with River? It rang a bell (another strange human term, memories don't have bells), there had been hugs and she had screamed. Screams and hugs. Very River. Why couldn't he remember?

"River. There you are. We got separated, and now we're not, so I think we should leave. Spooky castle is messing with my head."

River didn't move, not in a way that he could see, but he sensed that he was smiling one of those River Song smiles, the ones she did when she knew something he didn't and enjoyed holding it over him.

"River, we have to leave, we have to go back to the TARDIS, let's go."

He held out his hand, expecting her to take it and go with him, to be concerned about what was happening and demand he explain, or to know something and tell him something that would help this make sense, or to tell him she knew spoilers. But she didn't, she just stood there, smiling her smile.

"We can't go back to the TARDIS" she said eventually, clearly finding this amusing.  
>"Why-why not?" the Doctor was confused. He did not like being confused. He liked to know everything, or nearly everything, or lots of things that he could put together to make it look like he knew everything. People who knew more than he did were annoying.<p>

River was holding something; that must be why she hadn't taken his hand. She was holding what looked like a pole. No, it was a stick. No, it was a plank. A plank of wood. A plank of _blue_ wood. TARDIS blue. A smashed plank of TARDIS blue wood.

And that's when he noticed the axe. There was an axe on the table, glinting menacingly in the moonlight. River had an axe and a piece of TARDIS blue wood. No. No. No, no, _no_.

"Doctor!" A voice, calling to him snapped him momentarily from his train of horrified thought. A female voice, two floors down, no, two and a half, echo-y, probably on a staircase. "Doctor!" the voice called again. He had heard that voice before, laughing, screaming, and giggling. There had been hugging, and guns, and Amy and Rory… Melody Pond, the voice belonged to Melody Pond.

But Melody Pond was River Song, and River Song was in front of him holding a piece of shattered TARDIS and an axe, and River and Melody couldn't be in the same building in the same time frame together, she was too careful with her spoilers to let that happen. So, one of them wasn't real. But which one? And how?

"Terror-dactyl!"

Melody, little Melody had all the answers. Of course she did, she was brilliant. The Doctor laughed and ran from the room. River wouldn't axe the TARDIS. She was too good to do that. All the same, he wasn't sure he'd trust her alone with sharp objects for a while.

X . X . x

Rory was still clinging onto Amy when Melody found him. He tried to hide his wife, save his daughter from having to see her mother's body like that, but it was too late. Melody stood there, speechlessly taking in the scene before her, processing it, trying to understand. She looked horrified, and faintly ill.

"Melody, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save her, there was nothing I could do!" tears were still rolling down his cheeks. He hoped his daughter would understand. She nodded slightly.  
>"We need to go. Upstairs. Right now" she said after a minute, then; "Doctor!" she cried the name at the top of her voice, hoping he would somehow hear her."<br>"I'm not leaving her here" Rory stated defiantly.  
>"We need to find the Doctor."<br>"The Doctor can wait."  
>"You don't understand- let go of it, come and stand over here, you'll understand. Doctor!" Again, the name was cried as loudly as she could manage.<p>

Rory wanted to be shocked, but he didn't have enough emotion left in him to feel any more. Melody had just called her own mother _it_. He held Amy a little tighter in his arms.

"She is my _wife_" he hissed, "I am not leaving her alone here."

Melody went hesitantly to Rory's side and knelt down next to him. "Look at me" she commanded. Rory did as he was told. "Look me in the eyes. There is something here you don't understand, and you will not understand unless you let me show you. I need you to trust me, just for one minute, can you do that?"

Rory looked into Melody's blue-green eyes, eyes that had seen so much in such a short time, eyes that had seen wars, and supernovas, and alien spaceships, and maybe even time itself. Of course he trusted her, how could he not? He let go of Amy, laying her gently on the ground, smoothing out her hair, and followed Melody a short way up the stairs, before turning back to look at his wife.

But Amy wasn't there. In her place was a slimy green _thing_, almost like a giant slug.

"Terror-dactyl!" Melody shouted out to whoever was listening, hoping the Doctor could hear her and would understand.

"Pterodactyl? Are you trying to tell me that's some kind of dinosaur?" Rory felt like he was going to be sick. It didn't help that there was green slime from the thing down the front of his armour.  
>"Not a pterodactyl, a terror-dactyl" Melody explained. "They mess with your head, make you hallucinate your worst nightmare and feed off the fear."<br>"You've seen them before?"  
>"Kovarian keeps them as pets, but that's a story for another time. We need to find the Doctor so we can get Mama and the baby, let's go."<p>

Melody dashed off up the stairs before Rory could stop her, and he found himself running to catch up. They raced through stone hallways that all looked the same to Rory, before they finally ran around a corner and almost crashed headlong into the Doctor. He hugged Melody tight, muttering something into her ear that Rory didn't quite catch. She just grinned. Rory felt a little uncomfortable seeing his daughter looking so at home in the arms of a man, and loudly cleared his throat.

"Where. Is your mother" he demanded. Now it was Melody's turn to look uncomfortable.  
>"Kovarian has her" she replied. Rory felt defeated. It had taken months to get her back last time, and now they were in the exact same position all over again. Melody however just grinned and placed her hands on the shoulders of her boys. "Hey. We are going to get them back. Look at us! We march in there and eye patch-lady will not know what's hit her. Look at us, we're the best team ever! The Oncoming Storm, the Mighty Centurion, and a walking talking weapons arsenal. All we need now is a plan."<p>

* * *

><p>Yes, my monsters are based on the misspelling of my 8 year old sister, but I'm kind of proud of them all the same =) Review them for me? =P<p>

Next chapter coming sooner than this one did, promise.


	3. Of shooting and kissing

A/N again, thank you to everyone for your alerts and reviews- it makes me giddy just thinking about it =D

Remember when I said nothing is as it seems- I wasn't kidding. Hehe =P

* * *

><p>Their plan was pretty simple. It went unsaid that Melody couldn't go near the baby, and as Rory nominated himself as the one who should get Kovarian, the Doctor volunteered for the duty of protecting the baby while older Melody took care of Amy.<p>

They burst through the doors to what appeared to be the great hall, to find Amy tied to a chair being threatened by Kovarian, while baby Melody laid in her white crib on the table. Six of the green slug-like creatures lay around the room, but they appeared to be sleeping. It wasn't exactly a grand room, as grand halls go; it was almost filled by a big wooden table with big carved chairs around it, and a fire-place, and a faded yellow tapestry on one wall, but the walls were damp grey stone, and it smelled musty.

The three rescuers ignored them, attending to their appointed tasks; Rory took his sword from his scabbard with a flourish, demanding his family be freed, allowing Melody to use a small knife (which she had apparently been hiding in her hair) to cut the ropes holding Amy, while the Doctor went over to the table relatively un-noticed and spoke softly to the small child in the crib.

"Well, isn't this sweet" Kovarian said with a grin, somehow still confidant. "The cavalry have arrived. A raunchy Roman, a bumbling buffoon and-"  
>Her eyes had fallen upon Melody, who had by now finished untying Amy and was giving her a quick once-over, checking for any serious injuries.<br>"-and a girl who thinks herself a soldier" Kovarian finished.  
>"You just keep telling yourself that." Melody took two blasters out of nowhere, handing one to Amy and pointing her own at the steel-hearted woman before them.<br>"Doctor, bring little Melody." Rory demanded, his sword still threatening his daughter's kidnapper.  
>"Ah, slight problem with that, no baby in the crib. It's a hologram." The Doctor called.<p>

Melody, stood in-between Rory and Amy, felt the faint anger from her right as Rory learned that yet again this woman was using cheap tricks against him, and the burst of fear that emanated from her right as Amy worried about where her little girl was and who had her now.  
>"Mama, you have to stay calm, you cannot let yourself be scared" Melody whispered.<br>"What is it?" Rory asked  
>"Fear attracts them" Melody whispered back, not needing to explain to him what she meant; he still had smears of terror-dactyl slime on his breast plate. But it gave him an idea.<p>

Bravely, he put his sword away and stepped forward.

"Well then it's a good job we didn't come here just for our baby. We came here for you. We want to send a message, to everyone in the universe, showing them what happens when you come near our family."

The creatures were stirring, tasting the air. They spent most of their lives dormant, but they could sense people, scared people. And they were suddenly hungry.

"Rory, what you're doing, not a good idea" the Doctor warned, slowly backing away from one of the creatures. Melody had Amy stand on a chair, and carefully monitored the approach of the two nearest monsters. They weren't nearly as slow as they looked, moving faster as they got closer to their targets. One of them got Rory, but was promptly shot by Melody; Amy shot another, and the Doctor climbed onto the table to avoid another two.

Kovarian took advantage of the distraction, picking up the knife Melody had used to free Amy, and throwing it in the Doctor's direction. But it never left her hand. Melody, seeing the action, shot the woman in the shoulder, making her fall to the floor. The four terror-dactyls, sensing the pain, changed course and converged on the woman, who let out a small cry before falling silent beneath the weight of her pets.

Rory went over to his wife, holding her in his arms and generally checking she was okay. Melody went over to the Doctor, who jumped down from the table, casting a disdainful look at the green mound that his enemy now lay beneath.

"You don't think there are clerics here do you? There's bound to be a secret exit in here somewhere, Kovarian always had a back-up plan." Melody whispered, clearly not wanting to alarm Amy, who didn't look like she could take much more.  
>"Probably not. They'd be fighting by now if they were here."<br>"What did the terror-dactyl make you see?" Melody asked suddenly, catching the Doctor off guard.  
>"You" he answered, before he could stop himself. Melody gave him a quizzical look.<br>"You didn't see me die or anything like that did you, because that would be a bit over the top."  
>"No, no, you didn't die, you were armed with an axe."<br>"An axe?" Melody laughed and the Doctor sighed. There was no way he was going to get away without telling the whole story now.  
>"You, or a future you, had dismantled the TARDIS with an axe. And I think you were planning on doing the same to me."<br>Melody giggled. "I killed Jemima?"  
>"Jemima?"<br>"When I was little I decided that the TARDIS needed a proper name, and Jemima seemed as good a name as any."  
>"You named my TARDIS, Jemima."<br>"Hey, give me some credit, I was 6 months old at the time!"

The Doctor hesitated. There was something he wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't want to know. River Song was still a mystery to him, and knowing her biggest fear would make her somehow less of that. No, not knowing wasn't his thing, he needed to know.

"What did they make you see?" he tried to be casual, but had a feeling that he didn't manage it very well.  
>"You." her answer was instant, just like his own had been. "You told me you didn't love me." She was firmly avoiding his eyes and the Doctor hoped it wasn't because she was going to cry. He didn't know what to do when people cried.<br>"Melody, I love you. I have loved you since the day you were born and I will love you until the day you die, even if I don't know it."  
>"I know" she told him. She looked him in the eyes now. Blue and green, with tiny flecks of gold. "That's how I knew it wasn't real."<p>

He couldn't help himself when she said that. It might have been the eyes that did it. Or that damned denim skirt. Or the way one of the sleeves of her white gypsy top had slipped off her shoulder to reveal the black lacy strap of her bra. Or her perfume. Or the way she had saved his life. He kissed her.

It should have been a perfect kiss. He did it the way River had first done it to him, taking her firmly in his arms, and trying to replicate that thing she had done with her tongue. But Melody made some kind of high pitched noise and pushed him firmly away. She looked thoroughly horrified. Ah.

Maybe they hadn't done kissing yet. She was still very young. They had never done diaries, and it dawned on him now that he really should have checked just how old she was. Or maybe it was because her parents were in the room? They were both staring now, they must have heard the noise Melody made. Rory did seem the protective type, so maybe future him had banned Melody from kissing in-front of him? The Doctor waited, half hoping Melody would say something to help void some of his theories. She did.

"You had so better think that I'm my mother."

The Doctor and Rory both turned and stared at Amy. Rory wasn't sure he could take much more. He had watched his wife die, battled green slugs, watched his daughter be transported away, killed his worst enemy, and now he had just heard _River Song _say that one day Amy would have more reason to kiss the Doctor than she did. It was more than he could take.

He turned to ask her what she meant, to demand that she say she was joking, or else explain. But she was gone. His eyes searched the room, and found the secret exit, hidden behind the faded yellow tapestry, just in time to see Melody disappear through it.

* * *

><p>Yes I'm ending the chapter there- Mr Moffat has made cliffhangers cool =P<p>

Please let me know what you think; e-cookies to anyone who correctly guesses what Melody meant =D


	4. Of explanations and revelations

A/N *squee* nearly a thousand hits =D thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or added this to favourites/alerts, you made my week lol.

E-cookies to Timerider26 and gidget89 for guessing my plan =)

* * *

><p>They ran after her. Of course they did, none of them were willing to accept the word 'spoilers' as an answer for what she had just said.<p>

_"You had so better think that I'm my mother."_

They caught her as she was trying to teleport away; the Doctor soniced her gadget as she raced towards a dead end, causing her to stand facing them, trapped in a corner, fuming. The Doctor knew he would pay for this later, but he hated not understanding.

"Okay, my fault I guess. You're always telling me that we should do diaries first, but I thought that once, just once, if we saved those couple of minutes that we normally waste, then maybe we could actually _walk_ somewhere instead of running all over the place."  
>"River-"<br>"Oh, Doctor, don't you get it? I'm not River Song!"

The Doctor tried to think of an explanation that fitted but his mind drew a blank. He didn't like the feeling at all; he wondered how humans coped all the time.  
>"You haven't changed your name yet you mean?" Amy suggested.<br>"No, I mean that I'm a completely different person." Melody snapped.  
>"But you're Melody Pond, you told us..." Amy took the prayer leaf from her pocket and held it out for the others to see.<br>"Yes. But not that Melody Pond." Melody was confronted with three blank looks. "I can't tell you this, I'm not allowed!"  
>"Who are you?" Rory demanded, using his best Roman voice. The girl didn't even flinch. Instead she folded her arms and used the same tone back at him.<br>"I'm the girl who plans to make your life a nightmare if you don't let me go!"  
>"Don't talk to your father like that." the Doctor reprimanded.<br>"He's not my father!" she cried out angrily. "You are!"

There was a moment of silence while the three adults processed the information. The Doctor's mind was spinning. She was winding them up, she had to be. It was a very River joke. She had called Rory 'daddy' earlier on, hadn't she? He thought back to those two occasions; the first had been when she was hugging them- she had hugged Rory and called him daddy. No, that wasn't right- she had been hugging Rory _and_ the Doctor, a sort of group hug. And the second time had been similar, Melody and Amy had been walking away and she had called back… Had she actually been talking to him?

He couldn't grasp it; even if Rory and River died, he couldn't see himself and Amy being together, and even if they were, why would they give their child the same name as her own sister? And the chances of him meeting another Pond were pretty slim so she had to be related to Amy. It made no sense.

Amy was the quickest to understand.  
>"I'm not your mother, am I?"<br>"Of course you're her mother- she calls you 'mama'" Rory protested  
>"Do you really think she's ever going to let anyone call her 'grandma'?" Melody asked with a grin. Rory had to admit that she had a point.<br>"Your mother is River?" Rory asked. Melody just grinned at him and nodded.

"So why are you called Melody?" the Doctor asked. Melody rolled her eyes and directed her answer to Amy. Clearly she wasn't speaking to him just yet.  
>"You picked my name, Mama. You said that you wanted to see a girl grow into a woman who kept the name you chose."<br>"And so you should. I think it's a beautiful name."  
>"So do I Mama, I love it." Melody grinned. "It's better than 'Jim'"<p>

"Jim?" the Doctor dared to ask.  
>Melody rolled her eyes again. She had said so much now, she supposed one more thing wouldn't hurt...<br>"My brother. Jim the Fish."  
>"I named my son 'Jim the Fish'?<br>"No, you called him Jim, the fish part came later."  
>"I'm not going to ask."<br>"Good, because even if you did I wouldn't be allowed to answer. Can we get back to the TARDIS before I say something that _really _causes problems?"

The Doctor looked at her, slightly confused. She waved her broken gadget at him; it was still smoking slightly. "You broke my transporter coil and scared me for life, the least you can do is give me a lift home."

It was starting to dawn on him. She was his daughter. His daughter. He had a daughter. And he had kissed her. He had properly kissed her. Not to mention the thoughts he had about her skirt and her bra… he archived those thoughts in the back of his mind, essentially deleting them from existence.

"Daughter. Home. Right, yes."

For once he really didn't know what to say, so he wordlessly spun around and wandered in the direction of the TARDIS, hoping the others would follow his silent example.

* * *

><p>Please review to let me know this wasn't a total disappointment lol<p> 


End file.
